Hunter X Naruto
by Sekishiki
Summary: Despues de descubrir una triste verdad Naruto decide dejar Konoha. Sin embargo despues de hablar con el Shinigami, Naruto decide seguir otro camino en otro mundo, Naruto tiene un nuevo objetivo en la vida. Convertirse en un Hunter. Naruto X FemKillua
1. Capitulo 01: Revelaciones y Una Nueva op

**Capitulo 01: Revelaciones y Una Nueva oportunidad. **

Incluso a una edad tan joven como trece años algunas persona saben lo que sentirse realmente miserables, tal es el caso de el chico que podemos ver aquí.

"N-o pue-de se-r ve-r-dad…" Decía entre lágrimas un chico rubio que vestía ropas naranjas que se encontraba de rodillas en el pido de la oficina del Hokage.

El nombre de este chico es Naruto Uzumaki.

Desde un principio la vida nunca ha sido fácil para Naruto, el rubio ha vivido su vida en la aldea de _Konohagakure no sato, _lugar donde la gente parece odiarlo sin ninguna razón aparente.

Gracias a ese tratamiento Naruto intento llamar la atención de las personas haciendo bromas y actuando como un idiota para que ellos por lo menos reconozcan que el existe.

Así es, los habitantes de Konoha parecen evitar a Naruto como si el fuese una plaga o el mismísimo _Kyuubi _quien ataco la aldea hace ya trece años. Comúnmente los padres les decían a sus hijos que se mantengan alejados del rubio mientras le mandaban miradas llenas de odio.

Afortunadamente el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, se encargo de que nadie hiriese físicamente a Naruto.

Aun así el rubio no pudo evitar estar enojado con Konoha, aunque él se lo mantenga para sí mismo, después de todo porque habría de tenerle algún aprecio a un lugar que rechaza su existencia?

Naruto le preguntaba comúnmente al Sandaime acerca de sus padres, quienes eran, pero la única respuesta que obtenía del viejo Hokage era que sus padres eran grandes personas y que él sabrá quienes eran cuando sea lo suficientemente maduro.

Naruto decidió hacerle caso, pero por alguna razón el Sandaime sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Por eso, una noche donde se celebraba la derrota del Kyuubi a manos del Yondaime Hokage, esa misma noche Naruto decidió escabullirse silenciosamente hacia la oficina del Hokage en busca de cualquier información acerca de sus padres.

Tristemente, Naruto llego a encontrar acerca de sus padres, pero ahora mismo el hubiera deseado nunca hacerlo.

Después de todo como te sentirías si supieses que tus padres prácticamente te han abandonado?

Buscando entre los documentos Naruto encontró una carta que le daba un extraño sentimiento, por eso decidió abrirla y leerla.

_Para el Sandaime:_

_Quiero informarte que logramos sellar al Kyuubi en nuestro hijo mayor, Hayate Namikaze._

_Lamentablemente la persona responsable de liberar y controlar al Kyuubi logro escaparse, afortunadamente Kushina-chan logro sobrevivir gracias a una porción residual del Chakra del Kyuubi._

_Pero ese encuentro me abrió los ojos, me di cuenta de que esa persona podría volver en unos años más con las mismas intenciones de tener al Kyuubi bajo su poder, tristemente no creo poder detenerlo solo, sus habilidades lo hacían prácticamente intocable._

_Por eso Kushina-chan y yo hemos decidido dejar la aldea por unos años, iremos a Uzushiogakure, estoy seguro que él no podrá encontrarnos ahí, después de todo solo la gente con sangre Uzumaki corriendo por sus venas o que vallan junto a un Uzumaki pueden entrar._

_Sin embargo hay un problema, el cual es mi hijo menor, Naruto._

_No podemos llevarlo con nosotros debido a que necesitamos enfocar toda nuestra atención en Hayate, si el va con nosotros temo que el entrenamiento de Hayate se vea interferido._

_Por eso he decidido dejarlo en Konoha donde se que él estará seguro, además me tome la precaución de sellar una pequeñísima parte del Chakra del Kyuubi que según mis cálculos debería desaparecer totalmente cuando nosotros volvamos a Konoha, que será cuando Naruto termine graduándose de la academia._

_Con esa porción no incluso lo Hyuuga no podrán diferenciarlo entre un verdadero y falso Jinchuuriki. La razón de eso es en el caso de que haya algún espía de otra aldea, ellos pensaran que tenemos al Kyuubi de nuestro lado y se negaran a hacer un movimiento en contra de Konoha._

_Además estoy seguro de que si anuncias públicamente que él es un Jinchuuriki la gente lo considerara un héroe._

_Cuando volvamos anunciaremos el estatus de Hayate como Jinchuuriki, además del heredero del Clan Namikaze-Uzumaki._

_También anunciaremos a Naruto como mi hijo y empezare a entrenarlo para ser un fuerte miembro del clan. _

_Por eso te pido que no le digas a Naruto sobre nosotros o sobre su herencia familiar, di el llegase a descubrirlo existe la posibilidad de que pueda escapar de la aldea para ir a Uzu no Kuni para conocernos._

_Ese es el plan. Volveremos a la aldea el día de la graduación de Naruto, en otras palabras dentro de catorce años._

_PD: Si el Chakra del Kyuubi causa algún problema con Naruto debes llevarlo a la mansión Namikaze después de dejarlo inconciente, los sellos del lugar dejaran pasar a los que tengan sangre Uzumaki o Namikaze en sus venas, ahí encontraras algo útil para solucionar ese posible problema._

_PDD: Como regalo para Naruto por el tiempo que no estuvimos con el he decidido darle un matrimonio arreglado, quizás la hija de Hiashi o de Inoichi puedan ser las mejores opciones._

_Del: Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze._

Eso es lo que se podía leer en la carta que Naruto estaba apretando fuertemente en sus manos mientras lagrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos.

Una familia, eso era algo que Naruto había querido siempre, el estar acompañado en las noches por personas que lo quisiesen por quién es y que no lo abandonarían, después de todo una familia se queda junta en las buenas y en las malas.

O eso era lo que él solía pensar, pero después de leer esa carta la imagen que Naruto tenía de una familia se quebró como un vidrio rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

Su padre era el mismísimo Yondaime! El simple pensamiento fue suficiente para sacudir todo su espíritu, además también tenía un hermano a quien sus padres estaban entrenando en un lugar seguro y seguramente dándole todo el amor de familia y el hogar que Naruto siempre había querido tener.

Eso sin contar que el hecho de que su _padre_ aparentemente había decidido que un matrimonio arreglado sería suficiente como disculpa por todos los años en los que él y su madre no estuvieron ahí para él.

Es en ese momento que Naruto se pone de pie y limpia las lagrimas de sus ojos, inmediatamente se fue corriendo en dirección a la mansión Namikaze.

Naruto sabia de la localización del lugar debido a que era un punto conocido por la gente de Konoha, se le conocía como una mansión impenetrable la cual tenía sellos tan poderosos cubriéndola que incluso un ejército tendría problemas para entrar y que solo las personas relacionadas al Yondaime por sangre, en otras palabras su familia, podían entrar libremente.

Naturalmente Naruto nunca antes había intentado acercarse al lugar ya que hasta donde el sabia sería imposible entrar para él.

Pero ahora que él sabe la verdad acerca de sus padres Naruto decide entrar en la mansión, debido a que en ese lugar el estará seguro y prácticamente nadie sería capaz de encontrarlo ahí, después de todo Naruto fue capaz de arreglar la carta hasta el punto de que pareciese que nadie la hubiera tocado.

Aprovechando que casi todas las personas de la aldea se encuentran celebrando y esperando por el discurso de Sandaime, eso deja una ruta abierta y fácil de seguir para Naruto quien velozmente recorre por la noche de Konoha con la intención de ir al lugar donde él pertenece.

Después de unos minutos Naruto logro encontrar la mansión Namikaze que si bien se encontraba dentro de las murallas de Konoha también estaba un poco dentro del bosque que rodea a la aldea, no muy lejos del lugar, pero tampoco demasiado cerca.

Observando desde afuera la mansión no era tan grande como el recinto de los _Hyuuga _o los _Uchiha, _pero aun tenía un tamaño considerable_._

Naruto decidió entrar, como esperaba los sellos no lo rechazaron, por lo que fácilmente pudo abrir la puerta y ver cómo era el lugar donde él y su _familia _supuestamentedeberían vivir.

El lugar era simple pero acogedor, tenía bastante polvo acumulado por estar trece años sin nadie para limpiarlo.

Finalmente ahí en el centro de la sala de estar de la mansión Namikaze, Naruto lanza un grito, ese grito contiene las emociones que siente al saber la verdad.

"Ahhhhh!" Se escucha por el cielo nocturno de la villa de Konoha, únicamente los animales que viven cerca de ese sector escucharon ese grito.

Ahí mismo lágrimas vuelven a salir de los ojos de Naruto quien al saber que está en un lugar donde nadie lo podría encontrar, puede llorar todo lo que quiera.

Sin embargo hay algo que este joven no sabe, y es que existen ciertos seres los cuales saben acerca del balance del mundo, y uno de esos está observando al pequeño rubio, lamentándose que las cosas hayan acabado de esa manera para Naruto, quien está destinado a tener el peso del mundo en sus brazos.

Sin embargo como están ahora las cosas es casi imposible que Naruto se convierta en el Shinobi que estaba destinado a ser en el futuro.

Pensando en cómo salir de ese predicamento el misterioso ser decide tomar una acción, esa acción puede ser precipitada y definitivamente traerá consecuencias para este mundo, pero definitivamente era mejor que la destrucción total que resultaría si nada fuese hecho para corregir esta situación.

Con eso en mente el misterioso ser decide dejar el lugar para poder reunir suficiente poder para mandar a Naruto al lugar donde podrá ser entrenado a su máximo potencial, aun así esta criatura misteriosa no sabe como resultaran las cosas si manda a Naruto a ese mundo, el resultado podría ser la salvación del mundo Shinobi o la destrucción que debía ocurrir si hubiese dejado al destino seguir su curso natural.

Naruto quien después de llorar lo suficiente, decide irse a dormir en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Namikaze, esperando a que mañana sea un día mejor.

No te preocupes Naruto, mañana ciertamente será un día que no podrás olvidar.

**-Al día siguiente-**

Lentamente los rayos del sol se asoman por Konoha iniciando el curso de un nuevo dia, gracias a eso nuestro héroe logra despertarse cuando la luz solar de la mañana entra por una de las ventanas de la mansión Namikaze, específicamente hablando, la ventana de la habitación que Naruto estaba utilizando para dormir.

"Mmm…" Se puede escuchar decir a un somnoliento Naruto que después de despejarse los ojos se pone a observar la habitación poco familiar donde se encuentra "Donde estoy?" Se pregunta a sí mismo el rubio.

Después de hacerse esa pregunta los eventos que ocurrieron en la noche anterior pasaron por la mente de Naruto, la cara del rubio cambio de una de sueño a una de furia, sus manos se convierten en puños que esta apretando con tanta fuerza que posiblemente sea capaz de sacar sangre si continúa así.

Naruto decidió tranquilizarse ya que nada bueno saldrá de perder el control.

Pensando en que hacer ahora Naruto decide que ya no quiere seguir en Konoha, ya que él no quiere estar ni un momento más en un lugar que lo odia por creer que él tiene encerrado al Kyuubi.

Con eso en mente el rubio decide buscar algo que le pueda servir para cuando deje la aldea.

Después de buscar alrededor de las pertenencias del lugar Naruto afortunadamente encontró algo que le podía servir para cuando finalmente pueda irse de la aldea a un lugar mejor.

Pudo encontrar dinero suficiente para ayudarlo a llegar a una nación neutral como _Umi no Kuni (País del mar)_, en donde el rubio está seguro de que podrá comenzar una nueva vida sin personas que lo odien por algo de lo que él no tiene control.

Además del dinero Naruto encontró varios pergaminos que contenían una gran cantidad de _Jutsus _y varias técnicas ninja, sin embargo por alguna razón el rubio decidió no tomarlos.

Naruto estaba seguro de que si él nunca hubiese sabido la verdad acerca de sus padres el inmediatamente hubiese tomado esos pergaminos para aprender cada _Jutsu _que estuviese escrito en ellos con la intención de demostrarles a todos los chicos de la academia (especialmente a Sasuke Uchiha) lo increíble que se ha vuelto y como se convertiría en el próximo Hokage.

Pero ahora Naruto no se siente como antes, francamente hablando es como si de la noche a la mañana su respeto por los ninjas y el mundo shinobi haya desaparecido.

Después de llevarse el dinero y dejar los pergaminos donde los encontró Naruto decide comenzar su viaje con el objetivo de empezar una nueva vida.

**XzXzX**

Ya han pasado varias horas desde que Naruto fue capaz de escaparse de Konoha, afortunadamente los guardias de la entrada y salida de la aldea estaban agotados, principalmente a causa de la celebración de la noche anterior, por lo que el rubio fácilmente fue capaz de escabullirse sin que ellos se diesen cuenta.

Ahora Naruto está corriendo a máxima velocidad, con la intención de alejarse lo más que pueda de Konoha y el país del fuego, ya que cuando cruce la frontera con otra nación ellos serán incapaces de alcanzarlo.

Además tiene a su ventaja el hecho que probablemente el Sandaime tarde un día, con suerte dos de que el ya se ha ido de la aldea, eso es debido a que Naruto usualmente se queda en su pequeño apartamento por la fecha del festival de la derrota del Kyuubi para no salir hasta mucho después.

Después de unas pocas horas Naruto decide detenerse en un rio que se encontraba cruzando el bosque de _Hi no Kuni_, para tomar un descanso.

Mientras tomaba un poco de agua del rio, en ese preciso instante Naruto sintió una presencia realmente extraña.

Rápidamente el rubio comenzó a escanear el área en busca de lo que sea que causo esa sensación, Naruto por alguna razón sabe que no es humano, además de ser una sensación extrañamente familiar.

De la nada aparece una especie de pilar de luz que sega temporalmente a Naruto, mientras el rubio cubría sus ojos con sus manos una criatura misteriosa apareció de la nada. Cuando Naruto fue capaz de abrir sus ojos nuevamente se llevo la sorpresa de su vida.

Frente a él se encuentra una criatura enorme, vestida en lo que parece ser ropa tradicional blanca, además de tener largo cabello blanco, y por encima de todo una Katana en la boca.

Después de unos segundos de un incomodo silencio en el que se podían escuchar a las aves cantar en los arboles que rodeaban el rio, la misteriosa criatura decidió hablar.

"**Naruto Namikaze…**" Dice el misterioso ser con una voz que llevaba mucho poder en ella, de hecho Naruto estuvo a punto de tropezarse, únicamente por el poder que la voz cargaba.

"H-hai!" Dice instintivamente el rubio, que si bien se sentía molesto al ser referido como 'Namikaze' decide no decirlo, únicamente porque su sentido de auto preservación le esta implorando de rodillas nunca hacer enojar a la criatura que tiene en frente.

"**Levántate**" ordena la criatura, cosa que Naruto hace inmediatamente.

"**Naruto, yo soy el Shinigami que sello el Kyuubi en tu hermano**" Dice al ahora identificado como Shinigami. Esa información deja boquiabierto a Naruto, cuya mente tarda unos segundos en procesar lo que acaba de escuchar.

Rápidamente Naruto se arrodilla y empieza a hablar "Que es lo que desea, Shinigami-sama" Dice Naruto. Si bien el rubio prácticamente nunca se ha comportado formalmente en su vida, en este momento lo mejor que puede hacer es improvisar.

El dios de la muerte decide responderle a Naruto. "**Naruto, he venido para hacerte una propuesta**" Dice el Shinigami.

Naruto luce pensativo por unos segundos, para después levantase y preguntar cuidadosamente "Que… clase de propuesta?"

"**Escúchame muy bien Naruto,**" Comienza a hablar el Shinigami "**Tú estabas destinado a traerle paz y balance a este mundo que está sumido en un ciclo de odio, para convertirte en uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia quien seria recordado por las generaciones siguientes como un símbolo de paz**" Eso deja a Naruto tan sorprendido que ni siquiera puede dar una respuesta coherente.

"**Pero lamentablemente ahora ese futuro está en un punto prácticamente inalcanzable, debido a eventos recientes,**" Incluso el imponente Shinigami da un leve suspiro para después continuar "**Porque incluso yo puedo ver que tú no tienes ninguna intención de volverte un ninja**"

Naruto se sorprende ante las palabras del Shinigami, sin embargo decide responder honestamente a las palabras del dios de la muerte, no queriendo arriesgarse al posible castigo de mentirle a un dios.

"Eso es verdad." Reconoce finalmente el rubio "Antes de descubrir la verdad acerca de mis padres yo idealizaba a los ninja, incluso soñaba con volverme Hokage algún día para ganar el respeto de todas las personas de la aldea," El rubio pausa por unos segundo para continuar, pero si alguien hubiese visto más de cerca hubiesen notado que en los ojos de Naruto hay tristeza. "Pero ahora que sé que mi padre era el Yondaime Hokage, el líder de la aldea, la persona que tiene que dar el ejemplo, esa misma persona a la que yo admiraba me abandono en una aldea que me odia a causa de servir como un falso Jinchuuriki, mientras él y mi madre están con mi hermano".

Naruto toma un respiro para después continuar.

"Con eso mi respeto por los ninjas ha muerto, incluso si mis padres llegasen a regresar ahora mismo, diciéndome que me entrenaran en todo lo que saben, yo les diría que no y que no tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en un ninja, ni para Konoha ni otra ninguna otra aldea" Finaliza de decir el rubio.

El Shinigami asiente, para luego volver a hablar "**Como me lo temía,**" Naruto levanta una ceja a esas palabras "**Naruto, lamento decirte que aun así tú tienes un rol vital en la sobrevivencia de este mundo, si no recibes ninguna clase de entrenamiento y permaneces débil el mundo estará condenado. Aun así se que por mucho que lo intente no podre convencerte de que te conviertas en un ninja"** Reconoce el Shinigami.

Naruto asiente "Así es, no importa si eres el Shinigami. No me convertiré en un ninja!" Dice con determinación en su voz y en sus ojos.

"**Es por eso que ya tenía un plan en el caso de que rechazases ser un ninja,**" Dice el dios de la muerte, cosa que causa que Naruto lo mire curiosamente. "**Dime Naruto, estas dispuesto a permitir que millones de vidas se pierdan, solo porque no tenias ningún entrenamiento formal para poder hacerle frente a los enemigos que amenazan con sumir a este mundo en la oscuridad?**" Pregunta el Shinigami.

Esa palabras dejaron a Naruto muy pensativo, si bien era cierto que él no quería nada con los asuntos de los ninjas, eso no significa que esté dispuesto a permitir que tantas vidas sean sacrificadas simplemente porque el se rehúsa a entrenarse en las artes de los ninjas.

"No," Responde el rubio "Aun cuando no me guste la idea de seguir el camino de un ninja, no puedo permitir que vidas inocentes sean sacrificadas por mi culpa" En ese momento las palabras que el Shinigami dijo hace unos momentos aparecieron en la cabeza del rubio,

"Cuál es ese otro plan que tenias?" Pregunta Naruto, a lo cual el Shinigami da una pequeña risa.

"**Vaya, realmente eres observador**" Felicita el dios de la muerte a Naruto "**Mi segundo plan es mandarte a otro mundo, en ese lugar podrás hacerte tan fuerte como serias si hubieses sido entrenado aquí para ser un ninja a su máximo potencial, quizás más fuerte**" Habla el Shinigami, sorprendiendo todavía más al rubio quien nunca antes se hubiera imaginado que existen otros mundos.

"Que es lo que voy a hacer en ese mundo?" Pregunta curiosa y ansiosamente el rubio, después de todo Naruto sigue siendo un niño de trece años.

"**En ese mundo existen individuos conocidos como Hunters (Cazadores), personas muy poderosas con poderes mas allá de la comprensión de los ninjas, además ellos pueden acceder a partes del mundo las cuales están cerradas a la gente común.**" Y así el Shinigami le empezó a contar a Naruto un poco acerca de los_ Hunters_, nada muy avanzado, solo un poco de información básica sobre lo que hacen.

Y a pesar de que fue poca información, Naruto quedo maravillado, incluso tenia estrellas en sus ojos, Cuando el Shinigami termino de hablar Naruto inmediatamente se puso a mover hiperactivamente por el lugar.

"Increible! Los Hunters son lo máximo! Yo también quiero ser uno!" Decía un feliz Naruto, en ese preciso momento parecía que había regresado a ser el mismo Naruto que era antes de que supiese la verdad acerca de sus padres.

En ese instante Naruto cambia su mano a un puño con el cual apunta hacia el cielo "Definitivamente me convertiré en un Hunter!" Grito a los cielos su nuevo objetivo.

"**Muy bien, entonces está decidido.**" Al decir esas palabras una especie de portal se abre de la nada justo al lado del Shinigami, cosa que deja maravillado a Naruto.

"**Naruto, el viaje dimensional es un proceso difícil, yo tuve que gastar mucha energía para abrir este portal, pero además tu también necesitas dar algo a cambio para poder ir a otro mundo,**" El tono de la voz del dios de la muerte se vuelve serio "**Una vez que cruces el portal no podrás tener de regreso lo que tuviste que dar en primer lugar, entonces solo cruza el portal si estas absolutamente seguro de tu decisión**"

Para Naruto no había ninguna duda, además tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de lo que pasaría si decidía cruzar el portal.

Con determinación en su corazón nuestro héroe va directo hacia una nueva aventura en un mundo muy diferente al suyo.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Bueno, aquí hay otro proyecto que no me podía sacar de la cabeza, espero que sea del agrado de todos.

Sobre la pareja. Como creo nunca se había hecho antes me dio curiosidad a ver qué tal resultaba.

Comenten por favor en esta y en mis otras historias.

Jaa nee!


	2. Capitulo 02: Un Nuevo Mundo y El Examen

**Capitulo 02: Un Nuevo Mundo y El Examen de Hunter**

**-Ciudad Zaban-**

Hoy es un día pacifico en la ciudad Zaban, los habitantes del lugar hacen su rutina normal, las tiendas ya están abiertas, como se pueda apreciar en el mercado.

Pero lo que la gente normal no sabe es que en este preciso momento la ciudad ha sido elegida como la sede del Examen de Hunter numero 287.

El examen de Hunter es un evento anual donde personas de todo el mundo se reúnen con la intención de convertirse en Hunters, algunos lo hacen por la fama, otros lo hacen para poder ser Hunters caza recompensas que se dediquen a atrapar criminales, otros para poder encontrar tesoros y civilizaciones ocultas en lugares donde solo aquellas personas que posean una licencia de Hunter pueden acceder.

Lamentablemente dicho evento atrae a personas peligrosas y con malas intenciones que quieren usar el estatus de Hunter para motivos oscuros, pero normalmente esas personas ni siquiera llegan a tomar parte en el examen principal, debido a que son eliminados a medio camino por las pruebas previas al examen las cuales existen para separar a aquellos con el potencial de tomar parte del examen y aquellos que no valen la pena.

En este momento tres aspirantes a Hunter se encuentran caminando por la ciudad guiados por un hombre.

El primero es un chico de once años de cabello negro en punta vestido con ropa verde, además lleva una caña de pescar en su espalda. El nombre de ese chico es Gon Freecs y el jugara un papel importante en el futuro de nuestra historia.

El segundo es un chico rubio de diecisiete años, el cual viste ropa blanca y azul. El nombre de esa persona es Kurapika y es otro de nuestros protagonistas por esta parte de la historia.

Finalmente la tercera persona es un hombre con cabello negro, con diecinueve años que viste un traje azul y además lleva lentes. El es Leorio.

Estos tres se conocieron en el barco que llevaba a varios aspirantes a Hunters, después de unos eventos ellos tres fueron los únicos que lograron pasar la pre-prueba al examen de Hunter.

Después de otras dos pre-pruebas finalmente ganaron el derecho de tomar parte del examen principal y están siendo guiados por su examinador en la última prueba, Kiriko.

Ellos van caminando por el mercado de la ciudad, mientras que Gon se detiene a observar los locales.

Mientras estaba observando los diferentes puestos, Gon puede escuchar un extraño ruido proveniente de un callejón cercano, como si algo hubiese caído ahí.

_BAMM!_

Fue lo que Gon escucho.

"Que fue eso?" Se pregunta a sí mismo el chico de cabello negro,

"Oye, Gon!" Le dice Leorio desde la distancia "No te quedes atrás, ya deberíamos estar cerca del lugar".

Gon decide alcanzar a Leorio y los demás, pero aun así tiene curiosidad acerca de lo que pudo haber causado ese misterioso ruido.

-**En el Callejón**-

"_Itai_" Dice un adolorido Naruto "Siento como si todo mi cuerpo hubiese sido golpeado por el Kyuubi".

La razón de ese dolor es que el rubio acaba de caer en el piso, y por venir de un portal dimensional no pudo ver muy bien el sitio donde iba a caer, por lo tanto no pudo caer de pie.

"**Veo que te encuentras bien.**" Dice el Shinigami quien acaba de salir del portal.

"Es que acaso no ves como me siento!" Exclama Naruto, a pesar del dolor que siente prácticamente en todo su cuerpo.

Pero el Shinigami parece no tomarle importancia a la respuesta de un adolorido Naruto "**No, realmente te encuentras bien considerando que acabas de perder tu Red de Chakra.**" Dice casualmente el dios de la muerte, sorprendiendo y horrorizando al rubio enormemente.

"Q-q-que!" Exclama Naruto, quien parece haberse olvidado completamente de todo el dolor que hasta hace unos segundos aquejaba a todo su cuerpo.

"**Recuerdas que te dije que necesitabas dar algo para poder entrar a otro mundo?**" Pregunta el Shinigami a lo que Naruto asiente débilmente.

"**Pues el precio a pagar fue tu habilidad para usar el Chakra, pero teniendo en cuenta que tu ya no querías ser un ninja, no creo que deba molestarte mucho**" Explica el dios de la muerta a Naruto.

Sin embargo al parecer eso pone triste al rubio "Pero, ahora que ya no tengo Chakra será mucho más difícil para mi poder el examen".

Eso es cierto, cuando el Shinigami le conto a Naruto acerca de los Hunters también le dijo que para poder ser uno tenía que pasar un duro examen en el que varios de los participantes llegaban a morir, por eso el rubio pensó que teniendo Chakra tendría ventaja a su favor.

Dándose cuenta del porque de la tristeza del rubio, el Shinigami decide aclararle un poco más las cosas "**Naruto,**" Dice el dios de la muerte ganándose la atención del rubio "**Confía en mí, eventualmente encontraras algo que reemplazara a tu Chakra y si llegas a dominarlo serás muy fuerte**" Finaliza de decir el Shinigami, pero Naruto se encuentra curioso acerca de lo que supuestamente llegara a reemplazar a su ya perdido Chakra.

"Que reemplazara a mi Chakra?" Pregunta Naruto. El Shinigami suspira ante la pregunta.

"**Lo siento, pero eso es algo que tu tendrás que encontrar por ti mismo**" Eso pieza de información desanimo un poco a rubio, pero Naruto se recupero rápidamente de eso "**Además tú tienes otra cosa te dará ventaja en este examen**" Ahora Naruto estaba curioso acerca de lo que se refería con esas últimas palabras el Shinigami.

"Que cosa?" Le Pregunta Naruto al dios de la muerte.

"**Tu cuerpo**" Es la respuesta, Naruto mira al Shinigami con una expresión que dice 'por favor clarifica' a lo que el dios de la muerte decide especificar "**Tu madre es una Uzumaki, lo que significa que tu también tienes esa sangre por tus venas. Veras el clan Uzumaki fue conocido por tener cuerpos fuertes y una gran longevidad, entonces tu cuerpo es más fuerte y resistente que el de un humano común y corriente**" Termina de hablar el Shinigami.

"Ya veo…" Dice pensativamente el rubio. Naruto desde pequeño sabía que su cuerpo era diferente del de los demás, siempre tenía más energía y resistencia que los demás niños de Konoha, incluso unos pocos adultos, al ser un niño Naruto nunca se cuestiono tal cosa, pero ahora con lo que el Shinigami le ha dicho eso hace más sentido.

"**Naruto, mi tiempo ya se está agotando, un ser como yo no puedo estar demasiado tiempo fuera de su propio mundo**" Le dice el dios de la muerte al rubio, era cierto ya que el cuerpo del Shinigami estaba desapareciendo en dirección hacia el portal "**Vendré a buscarte cuando estés listo para volver al mundo ninja, cuando termines tu misión en tu mundo de origen podrás decidir si irte o quedarte en este mundo**".

"Espera todavía no se qué debo hacer para tomar el examen!" Le grita Naruto al dios de la muerte.

"**Ah, eso es cierto**" Admite el dios de la muerte, lo que causa que a Naruto le salga una gota de sudor estilo anime.

"Acaso te olvidaste de ese detalle?" Dice Naruto con un tono ligeramente molesto. Eso es porque si el Shinigami se olvidaba de eso, el rubio se quedaría solo en ese mundo sin saber qué hacer.

El dios de la muerte simplemente ignora las últimas palabras de Naruto, para entregarle un pedazo de papel "**Simplemente tienes que seguir esta dirección y entregarle este papel al dueño del lugar, con eso podrás tomar parte del examen de Hunter.**" Después de decir eso, el Shinigami desaparece completamente de este mundo, para regresar al mundo de los Ninjas.

Ahora que está solo, Naruto simplemente mira el papel en sus manos y suspira levemente.

"Bueno…" Dice el rubio mientras se pone a caminar fuera del callejón "… Mejor me apresuro"

**XzXzX**

(Opening: Departure)

**Daichi wo Fumishimete (De pie en la Tierra)**

Podemos observar a Naruto saliendo del agujero dimensional, para caer a un nuevo mundo.

**Kimi wa Mezamete Yuku (Tu estas despertando)**

Ahora podemos ver a Gon caminando y saliendo de lo que parece ser un túnel.

**Tenshi no Hohoemi de (Con la sonrisa de un Angel)**

Gon y Naruto abren una puerta, después de eso hay un gran brillo.

**Tsuredashite! (Llévame por el Camino!)**

Ahora podemos ver como la cámara se enfoca rápidamente en una ciudad, para después enfocarse en el cielo donde aparece un logo que dice "Hunter X Naruto".

**Kodoku Demo Hitori Janai Sa (Incluso en la Oscuridad no Estamos Solos)**

Podemos ver a Kurapika corriendo. Para ver de cerca que sus ojos se han vuelto de color rojo.

**Umarete Kita Koto ni Kanarazu Ima Ga Aru (Definitivamente Hay un Sentido de Porque Nacimos) **

Ahora es Leorio quien corre. De cerca se puede ver su sonrisa.

**You Can Smile Again (Puedes Sonreír de Nuevo)**

Podemos ver a Killua patinando por las calles de una Ciudad.

**Taiyou Abite (Báñate en la Luz del Sol)**

La cara de Killua se puede ver de cerca.

**You Can Fly Away (Puedes Volar)**

Leorio, Killua, Naruto, Gon y Kurapika corren en dirección hacia una torre.

**Sekai Wa Kimi no Kagayaki wo Matteru (El mundo está esperando por tu brillante luz)**

Subitamente la escena cambia rápidamente a Hisoka e Illumi, después a los demás participantes del examen de Hunter, luego a la familia de Naruto quienes lo abandonaron, para finalmente cambiar al presidente Netero y los demás examinadores del examen.

**Daichi Wo Fumishimete (De pie en la Tierra)**

Ahora podemos ver a Kurapika peleando contra participantes del examen los cuales se lanzan hacia él y derrotarlos fácilmente.

**Kimi Wa Mezamete Yuku (Tu estas Despertando)**

Luego vemos a Leorio corriendo en dirección a un rio, el cual salta, únicamente para ser atacado por un enorme pez de color purpura. Afortunadamente Gon y su caña de pescar pudieron salvarlo.

**Tenshi no Hohoemi de (Con la Sonrisa de un Ángel)**

Gon fue capaz de rescatar a Leorio, pero eso lo dejo expuesto al ataque de dos participantes del examen, quienes están listos para atacar a Gon…

**Tsuredashite! (You Can Smile!) (Llevame por el Camino)(Puedes Sonreír!)**

Solo para ser fácilmente derrotados por Naruto y Killua. Inmediatamente podemos ver a Killua sonreír y a Naruto sonrojarse al ver las sonrisa de Killua.

"**Hajimari" wa Itsudemo Osokunaisa (Nunca es Demasiado Tarde Para un "Inicio")**

En una escena doble podemos ver a un Gon cubierto de heridas levantándose con dificultad de un suelo que tiene varias cartas esparcidas, para luego mirar a Hisoka quien le hace un gesto de 'ven a pelelar'. Y por otro lado podemos ver a Naruto en el centro de Konoha rodeado por los habitantes de la aldea, estando de pie con dificultad, luego podemos ver a su familia quienes observan a Naruto.

**Nando Demo Tachiagare! (Solo Vuelve a Levantarte Cada Vez)**

Con determinación Gon se levanta y avanza hacia una luz. Naruto hace lo mismo, dándole a entender a su familia que ya es fuerte por sí mismo.

(Fin del Opening)

**XzXzX**

"Realmente es este el lugar donde se celebra examen de Hunter?" Se pregunta a si mismo Naruto, con incredulidad en su voz. Después de recorrer un poco la ciudad y preguntar por la dirección en la cual se encuentra el sitio que según el papel que le dio el Shinigami, lo guiaron a las afueras de un establecimiento, un restaurante para ser más específicos.

"Este tiene que ser el lugar…" Se dice a sí mismo el rubio después de revisar el papel en el caso de que haya visto mal algún detalle, lamentablemente para el todo está bien y ningún detalle se le escapo. Suspirando levemente decide entrar, ya que no le queda de otra.

**-Dentro del Restaurante-**

"Bienvenido" Dice el dueño del restaurante, el cual al parecer estaba cocinando algo "Que deseas?" Le pregunta a Naruto.

El rubio observa el pedazo de papel e inmediatamente responde "Esta abierta la puerta de atrás?" Pregunta Naruto al dueño.

El dueño mira al rubio por un instante, para luego preguntar, "Que vas a comer?" Le pregunta a Naruto quien lee el papel en sus manos.

"El combo de filete que abre tus ojos a la luz, para uno" Dice Naruto.

"Para uno…" Dice seriamente, "Como te gustaría?" Esta vez la pregunta también tiene un tono de seriedad.

Sintiendo diferente el ambiente Naruto decide continuar, "Asado a fuego lento, hasta que se encuentre bien cocido" Finaliza el rubio.

El hombre asiente y le dice "De acuerdo. Puedes pasar a la habitación de atrás".

Naruto asiente y se dirige a la habitación.

Al entrar se encuentra en una habitación vacía donde hay una mesa con una sola silla, Naruto cierra la puerta para después sentarse y esperar.

"El pedazo de papel del Shinigami no me dice nada después de este punto" Se dice a sí mismo el rubio, aunque también pensaba internamente '_Debería haber ordenado algo para comer…_'.

En ese instante un ruido se escucha y la habitación empieza a descender.

"Un ascensor?" Se cuestiona a sí mismo el rubio.

Pasa un rato, Naruto internamente se pregunta cómo será el examen y si será tan difícil como el imagina, a este punto el rubio ya se está empezando a poner un poco nervioso.

En ese momento el ascensor se detiene y Naruto se levanta y se baja del ascensor.

Cuando va afuera se encuentra en un lugar con muchas personas. Un aura de seriedad se encuentra en el lugar, lo cual hace al rubio tragar saliva, después de unos segundos Naruto decide observar un poco a la gente del lugar.

Varias personas realmente se veían fuertes, pero aun así quien más llamo su atención fue un tipo que tenía una placa con el numero 301, y era el más fácil de distinguir porque tenía su cara cubierta de enormes agujas, con solo mirarlo por un leve instante el instinto de Naruto prácticamente le ordeno al rubio mantenerse alejado de esa persona y no provocarlo a una batalla.

Cambiando a otro lado del lugar, los ojos de Naruto por casualidad llegaron a visualizar a una chica.

Esa chica tenía un inusual color de cabello, plateado. Esa chica tenía una placa con el numero 99, además ella vestía una camisa manga larga de color azul oscuro, y pantalones cortos (Básicamente las mismas ropas que el Killua del anime del 2011), el cabello plateado de ella era ligeramente puntiagudo en la parte de delante de la cabeza, el resto era largo y liso hasta el punto de llegarle hasta la espalda.

Ella al parecer sintió que alguien la estaba observando, ya que inmediatamente se volteo a ver al causante. Naruto observo también que ella al parecer traía un refresco del cual estaba bebiendo.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se encontraron por un leve momento con los también azules ojos de esa misteriosa chica, inmediatamente después ambos simplemente apartaron las miradas.

Aun así esa chica provoco algo dentro de Naruto, debido a que al verla aun solo por un instante Naruto pudo sentir que ella era algo especial.

Decidiendo preocuparse por eso después, nuestro rubio favorito continuo caminando por el lugar, hasta que de repente Naruto sintió que alguien se dirigía a él con la intención de hablarle.

"Disculpe" Se escucha decir a una voz.

Naruto se voltea para ver quién era e inmediatamente se sorprende ya que esa persona era uno de los hombres más extraños que haya visto el rubio en su vida.

El hombre era pequeño, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que era totalmente verde y no tenía ningún rasgo facial como nariz y orejas, teniendo únicamente los ojos y la boca como rasgos faciales.

Naruto simplemente lo mira con curiosidad. Mientras que el sujeto saca una placa como las que tienen los demás participantes.

"Por favor toma este número. Asegúrate de no perderlo por favor y de llevarlo todo el tiempo en tu pecho" Dice mientras le entrega a Naruto su placa para después retirarse. Naruto simplemente observa el número que le toco.

406.

Haciendo lo que el extraño hombre le dijo, Naruto se puso la placa en su pecho.

Ya en este punto nuestro rubio favorito decide buscar un lugar donde sentarse, sin embargo mientras buscaba se le olvido mirar al frente y termino chocando con alguien.

_Bump!_

"Ah!" Exclama Naruto, quien cae al piso a causa del impacto.

"Eh?" Se escucha de la persona con la que acaba de chocar.

Naruto se logra recomponer después de unos segundos, "Lo siento" Dice el rubio.

"No hay problema" Dice la voz de un chico, "Toma mi mano" Ofrece esa voz, cosa que Naruto acepta, después de levantarse, el rubio mira a quien lo ayudo.

Frente a él se encuentra un chico de once años de edad con cabello negro y realmente puntiagudo, además lleva una caña de pescar y también tiene una placa, la cual lleva el número 405.

"Gracias" Dice Naruto, a lo que el chico simplemente le sonríe.

"De nada" Responde el chico de puntiagudo cabello negro. Naruto por alguna razón también puede sentir algo especial de ese chico, es como si tuviese una especie de carisma especial, además su actitud le recordaba al rubio de cómo solía ser antes de descubrir la verdad acerca de sus… padres.

"De cualquier manera gracias por ayudarme, por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto" Dice nuestro rubio favorito.

"Mi nombre es Gon!" Dice alegremente el ahora identificado Gon "Y ellos son Kurapika" Dice Gon apuntando a un joven de cabello rubio "Y el es Leorio" Ahora está apuntando a un joven con corto cabello negro y lentes.

"Hola" Dice Naruto, a lo que Leorio y Kurapika asienten.

Pero antes de que pudiesen comenzar a hablar una nueva voz los interrumpe.

"No los había visto antes por aquí" Dice esa voz con un tono pacifico. Naruto, Gon, Kurapika y Leorio se voltearon para ver a un sujeto sentándose en uno de los enromes tubos que están por las paredes del legar, ese hombre estaba alrededor de sus cuarenta vestía y ropa azul y tenía una placa con el numero 16.

"Puedes saber que somos nuevos?" Pregunta Gon.

"Algo así" Dice el hombre, para luego saltar del lugar donde se encontraba y aterrizar de pie, "Después de todo este será mi intento número 35" Eso deja sorprendidos a nuestros protagonistas quienes no se esperaban ese número de intentos.

"Así es, podrían decir que soy un veterano del examen" Dice el hombre.

"No es algo de lo que debería enorgullecerse…" Murmura Leorio. Sentimiento que también comparte Kurapika.

"Si tienen alguna duda, siéntanse libres de preguntarme" Le dice a Gon y Naruto, extendiendo su mano.

"Gracias" Responde Gon.

"Mi nombre en Tonpa" Se presenta por su nombre el tipo.

"Yo soy Gon" Se presenta a Tonpa, saludándolo con la mano. Inmediatamente Gon presenta a Kurapika y a Leorio, quienes simplemente saludan a Tonpa.

"Y yo soy Naruto" Se presenta nuestro rubio favorito.

Luego de eso Gon le pregunto a Tonpa si habían más personas que habían tomado el examen de Hunter varias veces, como él.

Tonpa simplemente da información acerca de algunos participantes. Uno de ellos era el numero 255, su nombre es Todo y es muy fuerte físicamente,

Luego hablo del número 103 Bourbon, el encantador de serpientes que al parecer tiende a ser rencoroso, por lo que es una mala idea terminar en su lado malo.

Después hablo del número 191, Bodoro, un maestro de las artes marciales, quien a pesar de estar envejeciendo, continua siendo muy fuerte.

Los siguientes fueron los números 197,198 y 199, los hermanos Amori, Imori y Umori, quienes se valen del trabajo en equipo para poder ganarles a sus oponentes.

Y finalmente hablo del numero 384, Gerreta, el cazador, quien usa su enorme cerbatana para disparar todo tipo de dardos.

Después de explicar que esos son los principales, cosa que Naruto escucho con atención, ya que por lo que había aprendido en la academia ninja en Konoha era que información como esa es valiosa y puede significar la línea entre la vida y la muerte.

Cuando Tonpa iba a continuar hablando se escucho un grito. Todos los presentes se voltearon para ver como los brazos de un participante desaparecían en forma de pétalos, con el gritando por el dolor que parece causarle el proceso.

"Ara, que misterioso…" Dice un hombre con cabello rojizo y una estrella roja en su mejilla izquierda, y con una lagrima azul pintada en su mejilla derecha, además el lleva la placa numero 44, "Parece que sus manos se convirtieron en los pétalos de una flor. Y no hay ni luces ni espejos" Dice con una voz que hace que Gon y Naruto suspiren por alguna razón.

"Cuando te tropiezas con alguien deberías disculparte" Dice el hombre. Cosa que incomoda a los demás participantes.

Tonpa se pone nervioso y se pone a explicar que esa persona se llama Hisoka y que estuvo en el examen de Hunter anterior donde fue eliminado por matar a un examinador, en eso les explica a nuestros héroes que no importa si la persona es el mismísimo diablo, si un examinador dice que pasaron, es absoluto.

"Ah, es cierto" Dice Tonpa, como si acabase de recordar algo importante. En eso saca unas latas de refresco, las cuales Naruto recuerda como las que estaba bebiendo la chica de cabellos plateados, acaso Tonpa se las habrá dado a ella también?

"Tomen, como un regalo para marcar nuestra amistad" Dice ofreciéndoles las latas de refresco a nuestros héroes, los cuales las aceptan.

Pero si uno se fijase en los demás participantes, se darían cuenta de que ellos parecen saber acerca de Tonpa y su reputación por tener como objetivo a quienes cursen el examen por primera vez.

Y eso es cierto ya que el refresco es realmente un poderoso laxante que dejara inutilizado para el examen a quien lo haya tomado, y seguirá así por tres días.

Al tomar un sorbo, Gon inmediatamente lo escupe, diciéndole a Tonpa que tiene un sabor extraño y que probablemente este vencido, Leorio por su parte escupe violentamente y Kurapika simplemente lo derrama por el suelo.

Naruto por su parte, estaba a punto de beber, cuando su instinto le indico que no lo hiciese ya que sería peligroso y además no confiaba en Tonpa. Verán al Naruto hacer tantas bromas en Konoha cuando era más joven siempre terminaba siendo perseguido por los Chuunin, incluso Jounin de la aldea, sumado a su entrenamiento ninja básico, eso termino con Naruto desarrollando un sexto sentido e instinto extremadamente fuerte, siendo capaz de sentir el peligro o cuando se puede confiar en una persona, incluso puede utilizar eso para encontrar 'el camino más favorable' en el caso de que este siendo perseguido.

Y ya que su instinto le dijo que no, Naruto simplemente Tiro el refresco por ahí.

Tonpa por su parte se disculpo falsamente y se fue a otra parte del lugar, pensando en los otros novatos de ese año.

El numero 294, Hanzo, como un shinobi se negó a beber el refresco, además de notarse acerca de su poder.

El numero 187, Nicole, utilizo su computadora para calcular el lugar del examen, además de tener información acerca de los participantes, pero parece ser un tanto engreído.

Finalmente tenemos a la número 99, Killua esa chica fue capaz de beberse varias latas del refresco sin sufrir ningún tipo de problema, incluso fue a pedirle más refresco a Tonpa, para luego revelarle que los venenos no le afectaban en lo absoluto, debido al entrenamiento de su familia.

Súbitamente suena una extraña alarma, la pared del túnel se levanta, permitiendo ver a un hombre en traje, que parece no tener boca.

"Me disculpo por la demora" Dice el hombre.

"El periodo de ingreso para los aspirantes a Hunter ha terminado" Informa el hombre a las personas del lugar.

"En este momento el examen de Hunter dará inicio!" Anuncia el hombre en voz alta.

Luego decidió hacer una advertencia final, acerca de lo peligroso del examen y que si alguien quería retirarse, debía hacerlo ahora ya que solo los que estén listos para arriesgarse podían tomar parte del examen.

Naturalmente nadie se retiro.

"Muy bien. Todos los 405 aspirantes participaran en la fase uno" Entonces el señor se puso a caminar de frente, como diciéndole a los aspirantes a Hunter que lo siguieran.

Sin embargo, de repente la velocidad comenzó a aumentar levemente, minutos después llego hasta el punto donde las personas pasaron de simplemente caminar a correr.

"Creo que olvide presentarme" Admite el hombre "Mi nombre es Satotz, soy el examinador de la fase uno"

"Me encargare de llevarlos a ustedes a la fase dos del examen" Informa Satotz.

"La segunda?" Se pregunta Hanzo "Y que ahí de la primera" Pregunta Hanzo al examinador.

"Ya empezó" Dice el examinador. Sorprendiendo a los aspirantes.

"Tienen que seguirme hasta donde se lleva la fase dos" Dice Satotz "No puedo decirles cuanto nos falta, solo tienen que seguirme"

Kurapika se dio cuenta de que la prueba no solo era de resistencia física sino también de resistencia mental, al no saber cuánto faltaba.

Naruto por su parte simplemente continuaba corriendo al lado de Gon y sus amigos, dándose cuenta de que tener sangre Uzumaki en sus venas si le servía, ya que su cuerpo podía aguantar más, aun cuando este acostumbrándose a vivir sin Chakra en su cuerpo, Naruto continuara, sin importar lo que pase, ya que él le demostrara a todos que él puede convertirse en un Hunter!

Este es un inicio para Naruto, quien al parecer ya ha hecho amigos. Que le deparara el futuro a nuestro héroe, eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo!

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Me gustaría escuchar criticas y en que puedo mejorar, ya que es difícil añadir a Naruto a la trama de HunterXHunter.

Como Dato curioso originalmente la pareja iba a ser Naruto X Fem Nefelpitou (No se nisiquera como se me llego a ocurrir!)

Bueno nos vemos, y díganme si les gusto el opening.

Jaa Nee!


End file.
